yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7: Heihaizi
Chapter 7: Heihaizi is the seventh chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot Outside the Ouka Building, Date and Honjo are informed by Kiryu about the death of Tatsukawa and a mysterious lady. Date says that it is likely that the Saio Triad were responsible for killing Tatsukawa. Head to New Serena where Date wants to question you. As you arrive at New Serena, you are greeted by Joe who lets you know that the clan has made their way to Kamurocho and have their own hangout. The Six Lunatics also appear and let Joe know that he shouldn't expect any mercy from them. Kiryu needs to find Akiyama again and believes that the best spot to check is the sewer. There are a group of Saio Triad members waiting in the sewer for Akiyama, After defeating them, a homeless man makes an appearance. He is thankful that you saved him and he lets you know that he can get in touch with Akiyama. Kiryu simply has to wait for his call. Answer the call when Akiyama calls you. He tells you where Ed can be found, however, he advises that you talk to him first at the APA Hotel near Theater Square. Kiryu knows that he is being followed, so he decides to sneak off to Theater Alley to deal with the pursuers before meeting Akiyama. Kiryu defeats the mysterious assassins, but believes that they may be members of the Tojo Clan and is unsure about why they are after him. At the sixth floor, enter the open room. Akiyama appears outside the room on the window washer's platform. He also appears with Murota of the Jinsei Family. Murota explains that the Tojo Clan are worried with the appearance of Kiryu and he believes that they set up Daigo to go to prison. It is also heavily believed that Sugai was in cahoots with the Saio Triad in order to burn down Little Asia and assume power of the Tojo Clan. Akiyama believes that the only remaining hope in the city is the fact that The Dragon of Dojima has returned. Akiyama tells you that there is an alternate route to get through Little Asia. Kiryu tells him that he wants to ask Ed why the Saio Triad killed Tatsukawa. Kiryu decidesto head back to New Serena to meet up with Nagumo and Yuta before heading towards Little Asia. At New Serena, Kiryu arrives to find a groggy and passed out Nagumo. He tells his crew about the plan to go to Little Asia and the group rallies behind him. Akiyama meets you outside of Little Asia, and tells you to follow him, but not too closely. Once again, the group wears masks in order to protect their identities. Proceed to make your way to the roof, avoiding enemy conflict when you can. Once on the roof and joined by the rest of your crew, continue searching for Ed. Make your way through the ambush of men and then proceed to the second floor to Ed's Room. In Ed's Room, Kiryu unmasks himself. He lays down the ultimatum that he is willing to do whatever it takes to get the answers. Ed reveals to him that he was the man who killed Tatsukawa. He reveals that Tatsukawa was actual a Chinese heihazi. He also said that the reason Tatsukawa was killed was because he betrayed the Triad. Kiryu and his crew must defeat Ed and the Saio Triad. After the battle, Ed vows to murder everyone - but then a gun shot is heard. Holding the gun is none other than Masuzoe. He reveals that he has always been with the Saio Triad since day one. Lo, the Saio boss, also arrives at the seen. Lo orders all of the men to lower their gun. He wants to meet with Kiryu tomorrow night - just the two of them and promises to give him some of the answers that he is looking for. Masuzoe tells you to meet him at the ruins of the Shangri-La brothel. Yuta reveals that there is a secret in Onomichi that can't be revealed. Tasks *Go to New Serena. *Go to the Sewer. *Wait for Akiyama's call. *Go to the APA Hotel. *Shake off the pursuers. *Defeat the mysterious assassins. *Go to the APA Hotel 6th floor. *Go to New Serena. *Go to Little Asia. *Go to the Roof. *Find Ed. *Go to Ed's Room. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Heihaizi 3.jpg Heihaizi 4.jpg Heihaizi 5.jpg Heihaizi 6.jpg Heihaizi 7.jpg Heihaizi 8.jpg Heihaizi 9.jpg Heihaizi 10.jpg Heihaizi 11.jpg Heihaizi 12.jpg Heihaizi 13.jpg Heihaizi 14.jpg Heihaizi 15.jpg Heihaizi 16.jpg Heihaizi 17.jpg Heihaizi 18.jpg Heihaizi 19.jpg Heihaizi 20.jpg Heihaizi 21.jpg Heihaizi 22.jpg Heihaizi 23.jpg Heihaizi 24.jpg Heihaizi 25.jpg Heihaizi 26.jpg Heihaizi 27.jpg Heihaizi 28.jpg Heihaizi 29.jpg Heihaizi 30.jpg Heihaizi 31.jpg Heihaizi 32.jpg Heihaizi 33.jpg Heihaizi 34.jpg Heihaizi 35.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters